Gaming continues to grow in popularity and is spreading geographically and demographically. As gaming grows, so does the player's desire for new and exciting games.
A variety of games have been developed recently which include new features designed to add excitement to the game play. These games and gaming machines suffer from a number of drawbacks.
First, a number of games presently offer “bonus” events. These events, however, are generally very static events which are not very exciting. For example, in the play of some slot-type games, if the player receives a certain combination of symbols, a circular wheel printed with bonus values may spin and stop, yielding the player with a bonus pay. These types of bonus events have become common-place, and do not include any player participation.
Second, most machine-presented casino games suffer from the problem that they are single player games. Thus, some players like to play games such as poker and bingo where multiple players are involved. Otherwise, when playing a gaming machine, the game play experience is very isolated.
The present invention is a gaming machine, system and method of game play which has numerous advantages over the prior art games and gaming devices.